


Swimming

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Making out in chp. 1, chapter 2 is fluff basically, implied drug use in chp. 3, smut in chp. 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people fell in love quickly, like when Haruka would dive into the pool. Headfirst with no regrets and no thoughts of the consequences.<br/>Some people fell in love slowly, like how Makoto started swimming. Wading slowly into deeper and deeper waters, until he would realize he was nearly drowning in it.<br/>Sometimes people would fall in love right away, like how Nagisa started swimming. Immediate and unconditional. He didn’t need a reason for it, it was just fun and absolutely necessary.<br/>A few would fall in love in the same way Rei developed his love for swimming. Stuck on one thing for so long until finally someone steps in, and the whole world changes.<br/>Occasionally they’d end up like Rin had with his swimming. Thought it was something fun, and then it became their whole life, something they never would have thought of before.<br/>Or even Nitori. Inspired by it so much it consumes you alive. <br/>But never doubt the power and control love has over you, no matter how minor it may seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some people fell in love quickly, like when Haruka would dive into the pool. Headfirst with no regrets and no thoughts of the consequences.  
But the way Haruka did fall in love was unexpected. It wasn’t like his love for water, or like his love for mackerel. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before, it was completely new.  
He hadn’t seen it coming-it just hit him like a big yellow school bus one day. Almost quite literally:

Makoto laughed at Haru’s determination to try and dive into the fountain at the market-even with it being below zero, and it was snowing, “Haru, come on! Let’s go to your house and get warm.”  
He rolled his eyes in response, zipping his jacket back up after having trying to remove it, “Fine.”  
They had started walking back towards his home, the market hadn’t been that far from his home. They made it a block before it happened.  
With Haru staring at his feet, he hadn’t noticed when Makoto stopped at a crosswalk by a stoplight. He hadn’t noticed the oncoming truck that had no idea he was there and still walking across the street.  
He looked up when he heard the horn, seizing with fear.  
“Haru!” Suddenly Makoto had grabbed him around his waist, knocking the breath from his lungs as they both ended up on the other side of the street.  
Haru gulped as Makoto hovered over him, asking him questions about him being ok and if he was hurt at all. Haru wasn’t thinking clearly as he reached up with both hands to cradle Makoto’s face in them.   
Makoto had a look of fear-probably from the two of them almost dying-and some other emotion mixed in.   
It was several moments before he finally came back to actual, real life, dropping his hands and nodding in response, “I’m fine. Can we get home, please?”  
Makoto nodded, helping him to his feet and staying by his side until they arrived at Haru’s house.  
Haruka had realized something in that moment:  
He had fallen in love. Completely unbelievable and absolutely fantastic. Horribly new and terrifying-but at the same time, it was all he wanted.  
Makoto was all he wanted.

It was a few weeks later, when Makoto was sleeping over, Haru had finally snapped.  
He had lost hours of sleep, tossing and turning and not knowing what to do about this new information. His epiphany was causing him to doubt every little decision he made.   
Anytime Makoto would get even remotely close to him, Haru would back away, nervous he would do something stupid. He no longer sat next to him at lunch, picking the seat at the very end of the bench and always making sure Nagisa was sitting next to him.   
Makoto had asked if they could hang out over the weekend since they hadn’t in awhile. He had babbled for at least half an hour about being busy with swim practice and told Haru he missed the time they spent together.  
Makoto sat on the edge of Haru’s bed, tilting his head as he watched Haru blank out again. It was something he did often, but Makoto had noticed that lately his eyes would glaze over, a certain hopelessness filling them.  
“Haruka,” Makoto stated firmly, sliding to sit across from him on the floor. “Can you talk to me?”  
Haru nodded, “Of course. How was your day?”  
He sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed one of Haru’s hands-it gave the blue eyed boy chills-and looked into his eyes, “What’s been up with you lately?”  
“I don’t know what you mea-” Haru began before Makoto interrupted him.  
“You bolt home right after practice before I get a chance to talk to you. You avoid me at school in the halls. You won’t sit by me at lunch, and anytime I try to get close you flinch like I’m about to hit you. Do you…” He could see Makoto gulp, “...not want to be friends anymore?”  
There was a lump stuck in his throat as he watched Makoto stare down at their linked hands, but Haruka realized he needed to lay everything on the table, right here, right now. Because the way Makoto’s face had looked in that moment-his normally bright green eyes filled with sadness, his lovely smile faded and no hint of happiness left to his expression-it simply broke Haru’s heart.  
“No. Quite the opposite, actually.”  
“What do you-” Makoto began, but was interrupted when Haru grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss that sent his heart surging through some spectacular firework show.   
Haruka pulled away and began to babble nonsensically, “I love you. I mean, I’m in love with you. And I realized it a few weeks ago-when I almost got hit. I didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to say or how to act or who to talk to. So I just ran from it. Well, not running, exactly. More like avoided-no, ignored. Yeah. I ignored it. Because Makoto is so happy all the time and all you need is me dragging you down. Makoto deserves better than me. I’m emotionless and self centered. I don’t care about others and I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve you, Makoto.”  
Whenever Makoto was upset, he would get close to whoever he was talking to, his eyes glancing quickly back and forth between the eyes of the other person-left eye, right eye, left eye, right eye-on and on until he could finally force the words he needed to say out of his mouth.   
He was doing it now, and it made Haruka want to cry. It made his stomach twist into awful knots, made his anxiety sky-rocket, made him want to run away and never come back.  
But when he saw tears brimming in the brunet’s eyes, he knew he had broken some wall in his brain. The one where Makoto cried. The one where he keeled over and balled, because one of the strays he took care of got run over, because his parents were talking of divorce, because his grandpa had died.  
Because Haruka loved him and he was disgusted by it.  
“YOU DUMBASS!” The air in his lungs was once again knocked out when Makoto punched his arm, hard. “You had me worried that you didn’t want to be friends anymore...BECAUSE OF THAT?”  
Haruka tilted his head, confused, “Uhm...well, yeah.”  
Makoto reached up to wipe away his tears before throwing his arms around Haruka, sniffling. They stayed like that for several moments before he finally spoke up, with his face still buried in Haru’s neck, “I love you too. I have, for a really long time.”  
Something filled Haru’s chest, a mix of emotions that rarely appeared in his life: delight, hope, and fear.  
When Makoto finally pulled away, there was something new to his expression. Something even Haru hadn’t seen before:  
Love.  
“So...what now?” Haruka was terribly confused. He had no clue what to do with the situation, and he was sure Makoto had some solution. He always did. He relied on the brunet for that.  
Makoto chuckled, sniffling again, “Well, do you want to date? I mean...go on dates...and stuff.”  
For once Makoto struggled with his words, and Haruka had all the right things to say, “Be my boyfriend.”  
Makoto grinned, the wide smile that Haru loved to see-the one he wore when they did a relay and won, as a team; the one he wore every time he found a new thing he loved to do.  
“Of course, Haru-chan,” and suddenly he was above him, tickling his sides and he couldn’t help but giggle.   
“D-drop...the -chan...a-already…” Haruka stuttered out.  
It was several moments before he finally stopped, sitting up so he was straddling his lap, “Ok. I guess since we’re dating now I should.”  
Haru nodded, “We should tell the team.”  
“Are you crazy?! What are you thinking? Nagisa would never shut up about it and want every personal detail about our relationship. And Rei would be flustered as hell. And Gou would just ask me about your body,” Makoto glanced away, face red.  
Haru sat up, but made sure Makoto still had his legs wrapped around him, “You’re so cute.”  
Makoto looked back at him, one hand reaching up to gently take hold of Haru’s face, “Can I, uhm...kiss you...again?”  
Haruka chuckled, looking away so Makoto didn’t think he was making fun of him-which he was, just a little.   
“Shut up! I haven’t ever done it before. It’s just…” He glanced away again, “...not what I expected…”  
Haruka smiled as he took Makoto’s face in his hands, “What did you expect?”  
They were mere inches apart now. Makoto could feel Haru’s breath as he spoke, “It’s just...your lips are so soft...and...I just enjoy it. I enjoy the feel of you.”  
Haruka let out a breath of a laugh, “Yeah?” He got a nod in response, so he dropped his hands in favor of guiding Makoto’s to his waist. His shirt lifted a bit, so the warmth of his fingers on Haru’s skin made him shiver.  
Makoto gulped, fingers exploring his hips and waist timidly, “I haven’t ever...uhm...I don’t know…”  
Haruka shook his head, chuckling softly again, “It’s fine. I haven’t either. But, I kind of know how...uhm...it...works.”  
Makoto tilted his head, thumbs rubbing his skin absentmindedly, “Hm?”  
Haruka sighed, shaking his head, “Like...sex. I’m not saying we have to right now...just...if we ever do…”  
Makoto gulped from what seemed like the millionth time, “Yeah. It’s kinda soon, but...can I…”  
Haruka nodded, agreeing to whatever Makoto wanted, “Anything for you.”  
Makoto giggled, and when his hands made their way inside his pants and to his ass, it made Haru jump.  
They were suddenly kissing again, and Haru decided that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to the idea of Makoto loving him


	2. Reigisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few would fall in love in the same way Rei developed his love for swimming. Stuck on one thing for so long until finally someone steps in, and the whole world changes.  
> Coincidentally, this is how Rei fell in love.   
> Oh, you want the whole story?  
> I’ll give it to you Rei style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in first person point of view instead of third person.

My name is Rei Ryuugazaki. I enjoy many things. I invest my time in math and some sciences, and I enjoy collecting butterflies and studying them. I enjoy going to public gardens and enjoying the flora and fauna they have to offer. I enjoy swimming-albeit having gone in being a milquetoast about it-and the beauty of the water itself.  
‘Love’ is not a word I throw around, however.   
Of course I tell my parents I love them, and my brother as well. I tell the team how important they are to my life and so on.  
But when I made a slip up-using a word that would send me spiraling into an existential crisis and questioning everything I said and did- I didn’t regret it at all.  
Nagisa had been sitting next to me, and we were all sitting on the roof in the sunlight, having met there for a last minute weekend practice, when it happened.  
You see, I have a firm belief that mishearing can be as revealing as misspeaking.   
And for those who don’t understand that, look it up.

-  
Haruka couldn’t help but smile at Makoto’s joke while the rest of the team laughed, and it was quite a beautiful sight to see. I admired his natural beauty, it was something I didn’t have.  
Somehow, someway, the topic of dating came up. It was quite strange, actually.  
Haruka suddenly just blurted out how he and Makoto were dating, making the brunette blush and he screeched his name, obviously embarrassed.  
“Aww, I’m so happy you finally told him!” Nagisa smiled, clasping his hands together and staring off dreamily into the sky before asking the pair of them, “What’s it like being in love?”  
For some reason, lately, I had a problem of catching Nagisa doing little things like this and finding them pleasantly and simplistically beautiful: the way he leaned forward, totally invested in the conversation(for once); how his eyes gleamed perfectly in the sunlight; the way his hair just slightly brushed over his eyes, but didn’t fully hide them.  
Grant it, I had noticed he was aesthetically pleasing before, but something about it seemed different to me. Something about him seemed different.  
Haruka shrugged, “It’s different for everyone, Nagisa. But for me...it’s...waking up every morning and my first thought is him. Can’t really help it, you know? I imagine some people try to fight it, push the emotions away because they don’t want to believe in something as silly as love. Realistically, love is all a human craves. It’s accepting that fact that most people struggle with.”  
He stared at the tall male, eyes absolutely glowing.   
“Have you ever been in love?” Makoto asked the blond, who just stared at him for several moments. I stared at him as well, having been quiet this whole exchange.  
“Well...I guess? I don’t know. Sometimes it feels like it but other times…” His voice trailed off, silence hanging there for a split second before I unconsciously decided to speak up.  
“I love Nagisa,” I had blurted out foolishly.   
Immediately everyone turned to look at me, my face red as I cleared my throat, mumbling an ‘excuse me’ before running all the way back home.  
-  
I admit, while Nagisa hadn’t said anything, I felt he had overlooked the genuineness to my parapraxis.   
I felt bad about missing school on Monday, because I knew I was avoiding my botheration rather injudiciously and with little to no maturity.  
But when Nagisa showed up on my front porch, backpack slung over his shoulder, his usual smile absolutely non-existent, and tears brimming his eyes, it made my guilt about the predicament increase tenfold.   
Slowly, he let his bag slide off his shoulder before he threw his arms around me in a hug, “Why’ve you been ignoring my calls? I’ve been texting you all weekend.”  
“Oh, uhm, I was quite busy with schoolwork and hadn’t checked my phone at all. I stayed up a bit late so mother had me stay home to sleep,” the falsetto I had was pretty hard to keep up with a crying Nagisa in my arms.  
Nagisa pulled away and looked up at me, and as soon as I met his gaze, I couldn’t really hold back anymore.  
Grabbing his face in both my hands and gathering enough courage to kiss him wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.  
It was pleasant, but it felt natural. It felt...right. Like...I was meant to only kiss him and no one else.  
However, when he pulled away to look at me, he punched my arm with strength I was unaware he had, before muttering, “I love you, too, you huge dork,” before pulling me downwards by my collar into another kiss.  
I enjoy many things. I enjoy learning math and new science information that continues to renew daily. I enjoy collecting butterflies and studying their habits. I waste hours walking through public gardens, and I enjoy spending time practicing my butterfly stroke-alone or with my friends.  
But more than all of that, much more than all of that-I enjoy loving Nagisa.


	3. Rintori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally they’d end up like Rin had with his swimming. Thought it was something fun, and then it became their whole life, something they never would have thought of before.  
> (Smut here)

‘His ass is so cute. I just wanna grab it. God, the things I could do with that ass. The things I could do to it-’  
Rin was pulled from his thoughts when Sousuke shoved his shoulder, “Ey, stop gawking.”  
Rin realized that he had been staring at Nitori since he had walked up to the diving block, his mouth hanging open.  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he adjusted his duffle over his shoulder.   
Him and Sousuke were leaving, as well as the rest of the team, and Nitori had decided to stay behind to get some extra practice in. But once he left the locker room, he couldn’t help but stare at the small blue-eyed boy in wonder.  
‘Why am I only just now noticing how wonderful his body is?’  
“Don’t you have a paper to write?” Sousuke reminded him as he practically dragged him out the door.  
Rin sighed, deciding he would deal with it later.

~

It was that same night-around 10pm-that Rin was at his desk, frustratingly working on his essay for a class he didn’t even want to take. Nitori had stumbled into their room, giggling as he closed the door behind him quickly. He leaned against it for a moment before Rin turned from his seat at his desk.   
Rin inhaled deeply as he stood up, “Are you...high...oh my god, Aii.”  
He smiled, walking closer and reaching up to pinch Rin’s cheeks, “Ahhh! Rin, you’re so cute!”  
Rin sighed, “You need to go to bed, Aii.”  
He shook his head, standing back and putting his hands on his hips, “No way, senpai!” He put his hands over his own face, mouth forming an ‘o’. “I almost forgot…”   
“What?”   
Rin got his answer in the form of Nitori pouncing on him and both of them landing on the floor. The smaller boy nuzzled his face into Rin’s neck, “I love you.”  
The redhead gulped as Nitori pulled away to look him in the eye, “Yeah, you need sleep.”  
“No, no, no!” Nitori insisted, shoving Rin down with strength he didn’t know Nitori had. “I love you. I just remembered because Momo kept saying I had to tell you. So, I am.”  
Rin shook his head, still not believing it.  
Nitori pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, “I do! Oh, he also told me to do this.”  
It was silent for a moment and Rin was starting to wonder what he meant before Aii kissed him.  
He didn’t mind the taste, but it’d probably be better if he didn’t taste like weed. His lips were so soft-Rin thought so at least.   
Nitori pulled away, a giant grin on his face, “See. I love you.”  
Rin gulped, hands grabbing Nitori’s face gently and holding it, “How high are you right now?”  
“Ohhh, super,” he giggled, rolling his eyes as he reached up to press his hand against Rin’s.  
Rin gulped, thumb brushing across the blue-eyed boys lips, “I love you, too.”  
Nitori giggled again, “That tickles.”  
Rin smiled softly before kissing him. It started off slow and sweet, but after several moments it became heated. Nitori was letting Rin’s tongue explore his mouth, not minding the accidental nips from Rin’s sharp teeth.  
Rin let his hands wander, trying to memorize every bit of the small boy as he could; this might be his only chance to.   
It was less than ten minutes after Nitori had walked in the door that he was completely naked in his roommate's lap.  
Rin bit his lip, looking him over several times. He didn’t want to waste any of this precious time.   
Nitori gulped, face bright red, “Can I touch Rin-chan, too?”   
He chuckled, “Stop saying my name like that, Aii. It’s just Rin, ok?”  
He nodded, and his hands were quick to unbutton his shirt and head for his waist. He began to struggle when he couldn’t get Rin’s jeans off.  
The redhead chuckled, lifting Nitori and placing him on the bottom bunk before pulling his jeans and boxers off. In seconds, he was hovering over the smaller boy, once again kissing him. But this time he let his lips wander, tasting every inch of his skin.   
Rin knew that Nitori would forget this in the morning. He knew how Nitori was after he calmed down from a high. It wasn’t something he did all the time, but once in a blue moon he’d stumble into their shared room and tell Rin random stories from when he was a kid, and when he was in high school.  
So he took every second he could to touch, to taste, to feel, Nitori. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He needed as much as he could get.   
It seemed like forever before Rin actually let his fingers press against Nitori’s lips. He sucked on them like they were a lifeline.   
Rin took his time getting him ready. He really enjoyed watching the boy fall apart beneath as he slid each finger inside him.   
Nitori was squirming, obviously growing impatient as he pointed to his own beside table, “Second drawer.”  
He looked at him suspiciously before opening it and digging inside to find what Nitori must have been wanting: lube.  
Before he could do much else, Nitori grabbed it from him and put some on his hands, spreading it a bit as he reached for Rin’s length, “Don’t act so surprised, senpai. I’m in college, and a virgin. I do get horny, you know.”  
Rin shook his head, panting a bit as Nitori stroked him slowly, “I’m not surprised. I’ve heard you once or twice.”   
“Hmph,” Nitori pouted, squeezing harshly once before letting go entirely, “why didn’t you join me?”  
The redhead bit his lip as he pressed closer, the head of his dick brushing his entrance, “Didn’t think you’d want it.”  
Nitori just giggled, rolling over so he was no longer laying on his stomach before pressing his ass backwards against his dick, “Course I want you.”  
Rin gulped, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist before pressing in slowly. He closed his own eyes, memorizing every sound Nitori made: the breath that caught in his throat as he pushed through the first ring of muscle; the little gasp once he was fully inside him; but his favorite-oh, the most wonderful he had ever heard-was the moan of his name that Nitori let out as he pulled out near completely before slamming back inside.   
“A-ah, fuck, Rin,” he whimpered, reaching down to stroke himself as the redhead continued moving in and out slowly.  
“You sound beautiful, Aii,” Rin muttered into his ear, placing soft kisses along his neck. “Let me hear you.”  
He was silent for several moments beside his breathing, but when Rin wrapped his hands over Nitori’s and began to aim for his prostate, Nitori really lost it.  
He was full out moaning, like something straight out of a porno.  
‘I shouldve filmed this for myself,’ Rin thought.  
It was several moments later that Niroi was panting heavily and begging Rin to never stop, when he finally came.  
Rin came tumbling after, and pulled out as Nitori rolled to pay next to him.  
“I won’t remember this,” Nitori muttered, staring at bars of the bunk above him.  
Rin gulped, “I’ll find a way to tell you, Aii. I’ll tell you that I love you. One day.”


End file.
